The Four Avatars
by Irisflower101
Summary: What if there were four avatars instead of just Korra? Meet Avatar's Mako, Bolin and their younger sister Ira as they travel with Korra and make their own adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**An- So this is my first Legend Of Korra story and I hope you like it! **

As I walk through Republic City I see the four avatars statues. Avatar Korra, Avatar Mako, Avatar Bolin and finally Avatar Ira.

Avatar Korra and Avatar Mako got married and had three kids. Kara, Sana, and Kamo. Kara was a firebender and lightning bender she was the first born. Sana was an earth, sand, lava and metal bender also a cop and the middle child. Kamo was a water and blood bender taught by her Aunt Ira and also a healer. She was the final child of Mako and Korra.

Avatar Bolin married Opal. They had four kids. Willa, Ally, Lina and Irvin. Willa born an earthbender like Irvin also metal, lava, sand benders and cops. Willa first born and Irvin last. Ally was an airbender second born and finally Lina who was to everyone's surprise a firebender.

Last was Avatar Ira. Never married but had twenty children with five different fathers. Four from each. Ronin, Lia, Amber and Ora her first four from Lee, an ex triad and died when Ira was only fifteen. Her first true love.

Ronin and Ora both sand, lava, earth, and metal benders also cops. Amber a firebender and Lia an airbender.

Next was Tahno father to Tahna, Darla, Arnon, and Tara. Tahna, first born only by two minutes, water and blood bender. Darla and Arnon born twins two minutes after Tahna, Airbenders and finally Tara, born five minutes after Darla and Arnon, was an earth, metal, lava and sand bender also a cop with her cousins and siblings.

Leo was the father to San, Lily, Anna, and Leon. All earthbenders and cops except San who was an airbender. Lily was born first then San, Anna and Leon.

Yang was the father to Ying, Yue, Isis, and Sulin. Ying and Yue were water and blood benders while Isis and Sulin were airbenders. Ying born first, Yue, Isis, and last Sulin.

Finally was General Iroh and was father to Ursa, Aliza, Sunny and Sage. All Firebenders. First Ursa then Aliza, Sunny and finally the youngest Sage.

Avatar Korra's last words were " I love you everyone". Mako's words, " I'll see you again in a different lifetime". Bolin's " This isn't good bye. I'll see you again". And finally Ira's " You will remember me centuries

It's obvious you came here to read about my grandmothers life before all this right? That's right. I'm one of Avatar Ira's grandchildren. Remember me. I'll see you at the end.

How it actually all came together you ask? Well then let's go back to the first day my grandmother met my Aunt Korra. Seventy five years ago.

Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!

A fifteen year old ran down the streets of Republic City as fast as she could.

" Watch it"! A person shouted " Avatar Ira"!

This girl was Avatar Ira. The fourth avatar and most advanced. Her brothers, Mako and Bolin were avatars also. She had four kids. Lia, Ronin, Ora and Amber.

" You watch it"! Ira hissed back and tripped over someone's foot.

" Ira". Mako hissed as he helped his sister up.

" She started it".

" Lighten up Mako". Bolin said just as he saw a girl on a polar bear dog run through.

" That was Avatar Korra"! Ira shouted excited

" IRA"! Tray, a triple threat shouted running past her. " Lets move now"!

Ira turned around and saw a few officers looking around and shouted her name.

" What did you do"! Mako shouted as Ira took off with Tray.

" Nothing! I forgot the thrill I get from this"!

" Should've stayed Ira"! Tray shouted

" You know why I left".

Tray was about to reply until a metal cable wrapped around his waist.

" You so owe me". Ira said and bended the cable off of Tray and pushed him in an alley.

He was shocked and gave a wave to Ira before taking off down the streets.

" Your coming with us Ira". A police officer said

" Song I know. We go through this three times every five weeks".

Song glared at Ira and walked in back of her as they headed toward the police station.

" IRA"! Mako shouted as he walked in.

" Sup".

" You know what's up! What the spirits did you do"!

" Relax Mako it's nothing major".

" Ira I can't keep bailing you out"!

" You didn't have to"! Ira shouted back and stopped right in front of where Lin and Korra were talking.

" Yes I do"!

" No you don...Tenzin? What are you doing here"?

Tenzin said nothing but opened the door. Mako and Ira looked inside and saw Korra.

" Look Mako Korra's getting arrested". Ira said

" Should I know you"? Korra said

" Your about to be arrested unless you don't get out of here Ira"! Lin shouted " Same goes for you Mako"!

" Don't have to get your panties in a bunch Chief". Ira said earning a glare from Tenzin, Lin and Mako. " Bye Avatar Korra".

" Wait Tenzin who was that". Korra asked

" You'll learn in time". Tenzin said before talking to a Lin while Korra was wondering who Ira was.

" Ira why would you save Tray! He's a triad"! Mako shouted outside

" Tray has always been there for me"!

" That's not true! Bolin and I have always been here for you"!

" He never gave up on me! You and Bo always give up on me! Believe it or not the triads are my family to"!

The youngest avatar then took off down the streets just as Tenzin and Korra walked out.

" Fine! Leave Ira! I don't care"! Mako shouted after his sister before punching out fire and walked away.

" There she is"! Tray shouted as Ira entered the triads place.

" How's my number one". Zolt said with a smirk.

" Don't call me that. Here's your money". Ira replied slapping the bills on the table. " Where's Lee".

" Your boyfriend left to do an errand".

" What type of errand". Ira hissed knowing how errands worked.

" Relax he won't get arrested. If he doesn't get caught".

" If he's hurt I swear..."!

" Ira I'm fine". Lee said as he walked in throwing a bag at Zolt. " Why do you care anyway"?

" Believe it or not ass hole I care about your ass! I thought you'd change but I was wrong. I'll see you later. And by the way Lee, the kids are great incase your oh I don't know wondering since they are yours"! Ira shouted slamming the door.

Lee stared at the door and let Ira's words sink in. They were his kids but they deserved better. A father who actual was there. He knew Ira would find someone.

" I saw Lee today". Ira told Mako and Bolin as she entered their small place above the probending arena.

" And". Mako asked

Ira shook her head and Mako pulled her into a hug. He knew his sister wanted Lee to be apart of the kids lives but he never wanted to see them.

" Hey don't cry Ira. Lee's missing out on so much. If he doesn't want to see four amazing kids then it's his loss". Bolin said

" Thanks. For everything. I couldn't raised Amber, Lia, Ronin and Ora without you".

"That's what family for". Mako said and the three siblings did a group hug.

" Mom". Amber said

" Yes".

" I'm hungry"!

" Who wants Narooks"! Bolin shouted

" We do"! Ronin, Amber, Lia and Ora shouted

" Let's go"!

" Yay"!

Bolin and the kids all raced down the stairs. Ira and Mako followed and Ira started laughing as Ronin decided to jump on Bolin.

" He's your son". Mako said with a smile.

" He sure is". Ira replied still laughing.

Ira sat on the window of the arena. She saw a boat at air temple island. Korra was going home.

" Korra's going home". Bolin asked as he sat on the other window.

" Yeah. I was hoping she would stay. Get to know her. Have all four avatars in one city".

" Maybe she'll come back". Mako said sitting on the third window.

The three siblings waited and waited and Ira smiled as she saw the boat leaving without Korra.

" She's staying"! Ira shouted jumping up.

The young avatars foot slipped and she grabbed the edge. Mako and Bolin helped her up and she just smiled.

The three avatars heard Korra's speech over the radio. Ira was rather shocked that Korra was still in training but that explained why she was with Tenzin.

" Looks like your wish came true". Bolin told Ira. " All four of us in one city".

" Yeah. All of us together". Ira said with a smile. " Our adventures await".


	2. Chapter 2

" Avatar Mako's got moxy, he advances fires to quick shots...".

" Avatar"?! Korra shouts

Tenzin shuts off the radio. Korra watches as Tenzin turns away after he yells at her but she quickly stops him.

" Who's Avatar Mako". Korra says

Tenzin turns around and sighs. He gestures for Korra to follow him.

" Korra you aren't the only avatar". Tenzin starts

" What?! How"?!

" Avatar's Mako, Bolin and Ira were found six years ago".

" What a second? Ira and Mako? They were at the police station. How were they found"?

" Someone spotted the three through the streets. Ira was airbending then switched to the other elements with her brothers".

" But how come you never locked them up"!

" They are fully realized avatars Korra. Ira has mastered every element including Metal, Blood and Lightning while her brothers have yet to master metal".

Korra just stared shocked. She had no idea there were three other avatars that were full!

Korra sat down with Tenzin as she had more questions. Korra mostly asked about Ira. Ira was the most powerful she had learned.

They talked for twenty minutes before Ira, Mako and Bolin came in.

" Mom"! Lia, Amber, Ronin and Ora cried jumping into Ira's arms.

" Hey kiddo's. Did you have fun". Ira asked bending down so she was her kids level.

" Yeah"!

" We'll be back tomorrow. Now come on let's go home".

Mako picked up Amber, Bolin took Ronin, and Ira took Ora and Lia.

" Bye Tenzin thanks for babysitting! Hey Korra"! Ira shouted before she left.

" She's a mother"! Korra shouted " She looks sixteen"!

" She's fifteen".

" Fifteen! Her kids are how old"!

" A year and a half".

" She was fourteen". Korra said sadly

" She'll open up Korra. It seems she already has. Get some rest". Tenzin said getting up and walking away.

" Ira hurry up. We have a match in fifteen"! Mako shouted the next night.

" Be back in three"! Ira shouted and grabbed Lia and Amber while Bolin grabbed Ora and Ronin running out.

The two returned five minutes later and quickly got there gear on. Bolin left and came back with Korra.

Ira and Mako came back in also a couple minutes after Bolin and Korra.

" Hey Korra"! Ira shouted excited

" Hey Ira".

" Korra this is my sister Ira but you already knew that. This is my brother Mako". Bolin said

" I heard you on the radio. You were amazing". Korra says

" Come on Bolin, Ira, we have a match". Mako said completely ignoring Korra.

" Trust me it's not you". Ira said " He just gets super focused before a match. Enjoy this Korra".

Ira got hit with an earth disk getting knocked to zone three. She quickly got up and grunted. Mako was going to be pissed.

Ira fell in a couple seconds later. She hit the water and swam to the edge getting on the platform.

" Mako's not going to be happy". Ira said

" Come on Ira. Get your act together". Mako said getting in position.

" I'm trying! It's my first year bro give me a break". Ira hissed before the bell rang.

" We're gonna make it". Ira said smiling as they won the second round

Ira was dodging attacks and fell right into Bolin. Ira tried to get herself off her brother only to be hit with an earth disk and both of them fell into the water.

Ira watched as Bolin talked with Korra after they won. She prepared herself for her other brothers rant.

" Ira you need to pull yourself together. We almost lost the match"! Mako shouted

" Look Mako! I'm sorry okay! We won didn't we"! Ira shouted back

" Barely! Get it together Ira"!

" I'm a single mother Mako! I'm trying my best! Get off my ass"!

Ira threw her helmet down and walked out. Bolin stared sadly after his sister but just let her go. She needed it.

" Ugh! I'm not perfect okay! I can't be everything at once. I'm just...I'm just one kid". Ira said outside the arena.

She sighed and walked back in. She saw Bolin teaching Korra the techniques.

" Like this Korra". Ira said and did the same thing Bolin did but with more power.

" Not bad". Mako said as Korra did it again.

" What's it take to impress this guy". Korra asked

" You". Ira whispered sensing her brothers heartbeat go a little faster as he stared directly at Korra.

" What? I said not bad. You know it's getting late. I think I'm turning in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra". Mako said

" Yeah it's been a real pleasure Avatar Mako". Korra replied

" See you upstairs bro, sis".

" Upstairs? You three live here"?

" Yup. In the attic it's nothing fancy but we have some great views. So back to bending". Bolin said

Ira left after that. She sat on the window and listened to Mako get in his bed.

" I'm just one kid". Ira whispered

" Your a strong one". Mako said

" You think so"?

" Ira if I didn't think you were strong I wouldn't push you".

" Thanks bro".

" Get some sleep and don't fall out the window. Again".

" I won't". Ira said laughing and moved to the roof.

Mako sighed but figured Ira would be okay.

Korra walked in the next night. She saw Mako and Bolin looking upset.

Mako explained how Ira was a no show and if they didn't find somebody else they'd be disqualified.

Ira focused on her brothers energy. She used Astral Projection, something she learned when she was eleven, and saw Korra saying she'd play.

" Hey I didn't agree to this". Mako said

" You'll thank me later trust me". Korra said

" This girl is crazy".

" Your crazier". Ira said smiling

" Where the spirits are you". Mako hissed

" I ummm I fell off the roof last night and kinda dislocated my shoulder".

" Why didn't you tell me".

" You feel my pain. What do you want me to do? You don't like me on the probending team anyway. Korra's a good waterbender use her. Good luck".

" Ira wait...". Mako started but Ira left.

Ira listened to the match at Narook's noodle shop. She smiled as she heard Korra earthbend.

" It's Avatar Korra"! The announcer shouted " The first Avatar"!

" Korra you'll be fine". Ira whispered eating her noodles. " Come on guys win this match".

" Round three"!

" The platypusbears are striking air"! The announcer shouted and Ira used astral projection once again.

" Go Korra"! Ira shouted as she saw her move like an airbender.

After the match Ira told Korra how amazing she was out there.

" Korra that was amazing! Your a natural avatar"! Ira shouted

" Thanks Ira".

Ira returned to her body and walked around the city for a while before picking up her kids.

" Hey Ira". Pema said

" Hey Pema. Where's the kids"?

" Their sleeping with Ikki in her room".

" Thanks".

Ira walked down the hall and until she reached Ikki's room. She quietly opened the door and smiled.

Ronin, Lia, Ora and Amber were all asleep with Ikki on the floor.

Ikki stirred and blinked as she woke up. She saw Ira and had a look of disappointment.

Ira noticed and said " Take care of them for me tonight will you? I'll be by tomorrow afternoon".

Ikki smiled and said " I will".

" Goodnight Ikki".

" Night Ira".

Ira closed the door and walked back into the kitchen where Pema was finishing up the dishes.

" Is it okay if my kids stay here tonight"? Ira asked and dried the dishes as Pema handed them to her.

" Ira you don't have to ask. You and your kids are always welcome here whenever you need".

" By any chance did Lee stop by here"?

" No why"?

" Just curious". Ira hissed

Pema put a hand on Ira's shoulder and felt the girl start to shake. She watched her put her hands on the counter, closed her eyes and began to cry.

" If Lee doesn't want to get to those four wonderful kids it's his loss". Pema said putting a hand on Ira's cheek, wiping her tears. " And if he doesn't want you either then that's his loss to. Your a strong independent women Ira. Your a great mother. Don't let Lee stand in your way".

" Thanks. I should probably head home".

" Good night Ira".

" Night mom".

Pema's eyes widened and she stared after Ira with a huge smile on her face. She saw Tenzin and Korra stop to say good night and she smiled even bigger at what Ira said next.

" Night dad, night Korra". Ira said

Tenzin stood in shock. Never in his entire life had he expected Ira to call him dad.

" How long have you known Ira"? Korra asked

" Five years".

" She must really love you".

" Yeah she does".

Tenzin and Korra walked in and Korra helped Pema finish the dishes since Ira never finished while Tenzin went to check on his kids.

Jinora was asleep with a book tucked under her arm, Meelo was snoring, and Ikki was holding Ronin in her arms.

Tenzin smiled and quietly closed the door before heading to his own room.

Ira arrived at the arena and headed straight to her brothers home. She arrived in the attic and saw her brothers were both asleep.

Mako stirred and heard Ira get into bed. She was home safe.

" Ira". Mako said sleepily

" Sorry I didn't mean to wake you". Ira said

" Where's the kids"?

" Tenzin's. Decided to let them stay".

" Look Ira I'm sorry about earlier".

" You don't have to apologize Mako. I understand".

Mako nodded and said " Good night Ira".

" Night bro. Love you".

" Love you to".


End file.
